


Soltanto umani

by xSuzerain



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Slice of Life, They make out because I wanted to that's all
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: [Ha partecipato alla "Corsa delle 24 ore, VIII edizione" indetta dal forum La Torre di Carta]E’ assuefacente, tutto di lei lo è.
Relationships: Amakusa Shirou Tokisada | Ruler/Jeanne d'Arc | Ruler
Kudos: 3





	Soltanto umani

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: #24** "Baciala, baciala meglio/Non ha il sapore dell'acqua santa?/Rendi tutto più bagnato, più bagnato/Non ha il sapore dell'acqua santa?" (Holy Water - Madonna)   
> **Desclaimer:** I personaggi di **Fate/Grand Order (フェイト/グランドオーダー)** non mi appartengono, essendo sotto il copyright della TYPE MOON, in collaborazione con la DELiGHTWORKS.  
> Il qui presente scritto non ha fini di lucro, e le situazioni narratevi sono di mia proprietà, così come l'icon utilizzata nelle note autore.  
>  **Note dell'autrice:** Prima che cominciasse la corsa mi ero auspicata ci fossero un paio di prompt mi permettessero di scrivere su di loro, e sono stata felicemente accontentata. Scrivere di una delle mie più grandi OTP di fate è sempre soltanto un piacere, e spero possiate apprezzarli anche se si tratta stavolta di un contesto un po' più colorito del solito. Ma, del resto, ho già scritto una rating rosso su di loro, quindi da che cos'altro vi aspettate (...).

E’ assuefacente, tutto di lei lo è. Il suo calore, la morbidezza dei suoi seni che premono contro il petto. I suoi occhi, che rifuggono al contatto visivo, perché nel guardarlo ancora s’imbarazza come fosse la prima volta; il suo profumo, in grado di riportarlo a luoghi che mai ebbe la possibilità far propri.   
Le sue labbra. _Soprattutto_ , le sue labbra.  
La bacia, Shirou. Ancora, ed ancora; come rispondesse ad un comando – è così grande la tentazione. Dovrebbe lottarvi contro, dovrebbe mostrarsi pio. _Dovrebbe_.   
Ma _oh_ , non gli importa, non davvero. Non fino a quando Jeanne l’avrebbe stretto così, non fino a quando avesse potuto tenerla tra le braccia.   
E non v’è più né peccato né peccatori. Vi sono umani, soltanto umani. 


End file.
